Mute
by SnapesDementor
Summary: A student from Hogwarts that just so happens to be mute. No one knows anything about her, except Remus Lupin, who she has never even met before. When she loses everything, she is left with no choice but to seek him out. Her life is turned upside down. see how she copes.
1. Chapter 1

Her POV

I ran down the dirt road, glancing back every few seconds. I had to stay ahead of them; they would kill me. What can I say? my dad's friends are awesome (note the sarcasm)

I turned right into the first driveway i saw; someone had to know who Remus Lupin was. I sped up the dried and knocked on the door loudly, quickly glancing behind me again.

A short woman with bright red hair opened the door; she had a quizzical look on her face. I can only imagine why, i don't look very welcoming or pleasant, but in my defense, i had been running for days.

"Can I help you dear?" the woman asked me.

I dug in my front pocket and pulled out the piece of paper; it had the words "do you know who Remus Lupin is?" on it.

The woman held the paper while i wildly looked around again.

"Yes dear, i do." she said, smiling t me. "Do you need him?"

I nodded quickly. The woman looked puzzled, and i couldn't say i blamed her.

A man appeared behind the woman in the doorway. I suspected this was her husband.

"What is it Molly?" the man asked, then he spotted me.

"Oh," he remarked, surprised. "And who are you?"

I nearly groaned in frustration. There is a slight problem: i am mute.

I motioned to my throat as more red heads crowded behind the couple.

"What are you doing here?" one i the twins asked.

"Fred, dont be so rude!" Molly exclaimed.

"I'm not." Fred cried, offended. "Mum, she goes to Hogwarts."

"Oh," she said, "you do?"

I nodded, glancing around again.

Mrs. Weasley pulled me inside and shut the door.

"What did you say your name was?" Molly asked me.

I shrugged

George, Fred's twin, spoke up.

"Mum she's mute." he said. "she cant talk."

Molly's and her husband's eyes widened and they turned to look at me again.

I pointed to the note in Molly's hand.

Molly turned to her husband. "Arthur. have you seen Remus lately?"she asked.

"No, I havent." he said.

"We need to get him." he said.

I tapped her shoulder. When she looked at me, i motioned my hands, imitating a long beard and glasses.

"And Dumbledore." Fred added, looking at me for confirmation.

I nodded

A red head older than the twins spoke up.

"Why do you need them?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Bill." George groaned, frustrated. "she can't talk, so just get them and they will probably know."

Bill hurried from the room

I smile slightly at George, hoping that he got my 'thank you' smile.

"No problem." he answered, confirming the he understood.

A moment later, i heard a pop! my hand flew to my wand before I even thought about it. Remus Lupin stood there, looking around confused until he saw me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You mean you dont know?" Molly exclaimed as I strode up to Lupin.

I extended my arm, touching his forehead with my index finger to show him the vision i had seen.

The vision

There was a dark room with two men. A nearby lamp shone dimly, illuminating the faces of the two men. One man was Remus Lupin and the other was Barty Crouch jr.

"Barty, you have to listen to me." Remus pleaded. "If you join Voldemort, what will happen to your daughter?"

Crouch scowled at Lupin. "She will be fine. I don't care anyway; she was a mistake, she wasn't supposed to happen."

"Then give her to me and I can take care of her." Remus said quickly, but Barty stopped him.

"She will never go with you!" he shrieked. "I will deal with er while she becomes a death eater." he cackled.

"No, Barty." Remus tried again. "She deserves better-"

"You will not be better, Lupin." Crouch snapped. "You would probably attack her as a werewolf."

Remus paled, but sighed. "Barty, if you ever need help for her ask me." he said. "i will take care of her." he disappeared with a loud crack!

I pulled my finger away from him. He blinked a few times before studying me.

A loud crack sounded as Dumbledore apparated to the house.

"What is going on?" he asked. "Bill said it was urgent-oh, hello." he smiled at me

"Will someone explain what just happened." Arthur said, obviously very confused.

"Well, she is my student." Dumbledore began. "The same year as the twins."

"How did you get here?" Remus asked me. "What happened?" he strode toward me and i didn't flinch, i trusted him.

"She can't talk Remus." Molly said to Lupin.

"I know that Molly." Lupin said gently, before turning his attention to me again.

I took a deep breath and spoke to his mind.

"My grandfather is dead, as is my father . Dumbledore can explain how." i said telepathically.

His eyes widened.

"Oh," he said, turning to Dumbledore. "Albus, what happened to Barty Crouch?"

Everyone looked co fused and shocked.

Dumbledore blinked. "Which one?"

"Both." Remus replied.

What does this have to do with anything?" bill asked. "She came running up here, asking for you and you ask about Crouch?"

Remus lifted his finger to his lips as if to say "shh." i couldnt help but smile.

"Perhaps this conversation should continue at headquarters." Dumbledore suggested.

I nodded wildly, looking out the window; still no one.

I felt Remus take my hand and apparate somewhere. I looked around to see that we were in a dining room, it was quite dark, and there was Sirius Black sitting down, drinking something.

He stood up when we arrived.

"Whats going on?" he asked.

"I was about to explain about both Barty Crouches." I heard Dumbledore say.

I turned to see him, and everyone else from the house. We stood around the table, most people sitting down but i stayed standing.

"Barty Crouch Sr." Dumbledore started. "Was forced to care for his son when his wife broke Barty jr out of azkaban. He wasnt fond of his son. So he forced he house elf to care for him. After some bad i stances, Barty Crouch jr escaped and went to Hogwarts. To make a long story short, Barty jr killed his father and was administered the dementors kiss, then sent back to azkaban." Dumbledore finished, looking at Remus and I quizzically.

Remus glanced at me. I looked at him uncertainly.

"Well," Remus sstarted everyone's eyes on him. "Barty Crouch jr had a daughter that not many people knew about. I was one of those people and i offered to take her in order to protect her."

There were gasps around the room.

Remus sighed and continued. "He refused and I suppose that after he died, she left."

He glanced at me with his eyebrow raised.

I shrugged and told him in his mind and he relayed it

"Oh," he said. "The other death eaters were going to keep her, but she ran away."

Everyone looked at me now.

"What is your name?" Dumbledore asked.

"How can you not know?" Molly shouted. "She's your student!"

He ignored her.

I shrugged.

"I honestly dont know" i told Remus, who relayed what i had said.

"Is that why each teacher calls you something different?" George asked.

I nodded.

"Well," Remus said. " I know your name."

I stare at him, jaw dropped.

He chuckled. "I asked your mother, because i knew your father wouldn't name you. She called you Arissa, if you like that name "

I smiled and nodded.

"Well, thats settled." Remus said calmly. "And you're welcome to stay with me."

I smiled again, nodding.

"What about her mom?" Sirius asked.

I shrugged. I knew what happened.

"She was killed." Remus said sadly. "She was trapped and tortures by death eaters. She was an auror."

"But then how-?" Sirius began.

"Her mom didnt know how he was a death eater." Remus said.


	2. Chapter 2

Arissa's POV

I was observing the expressions on people's faces. The twins just looked shocked, so did everyone else, except everyone else looked worried. They probably thought that I was a death eater.

"I must ask." Remus began, smiling reassuringly. "Why are you running away from the people who you grew up knowing."

I couldn't help it, I rolled my eyes. I placed my finger on his forehead again and thought of one of my many unpleasant memories of my father.

~vision~

i was sitting on the kitchen floor with my father standing above me, wand in his fist.

"Accept the mark!" he yelled.

i shook my head wildly, making him groan in frustration.

"i cant give it to you if you wont accept it, or it wont work. Accept it." he growled.

I shook my head again and braced myself.

"CRUCIO!" Barty shouted.

If I could scream, I would have, but I did curl into a ball, holding my throbbing head in my hands.

I pulled my hand back, not meeting anyone's eyes. I crossed my arms and looked at the floor, practically feeling Remus Lupin's face.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through that Arissa." he said sadly.

"What?" SIrius Black asked impatiently.

"Her father tortured her because she wouldnt accept the dark mark." Remus said quietly.

Molly gasped and ran to give me a hug, but i panicked and flinched violently.

Remus stood up quickly, wrapping his arms around me.

"Why didnt she flinch when you hugged her?" The young Weasley boy asked dumbly.

Remus sighed. "Because she trusts me." He said, still hugging me.

I was grateful. Freaking out isnt a fun thign in front of a bunch of people.

"Is your father the reason you never let us be your friends?" George asked me gently, coming beside Remus and I.

I pulled away from Remus to look at George, nodding.

To my surprise, George smiled widley.

"Good. So now you cna be our friend." He exclaimed happily.

"you would still want to be my friend?" I thought.

I couldnt help but ask him, even though I didnt actually mean for him to hear it.

his eyes widened.

"How did you do that?" He asked, shocked.

Remus laughed.

"You accidentally let him hear your question, didnt you?" He asked me.

I nodded, my eyes wide.

"Huh?" almost everyone else asked, puzzled.

Remus answered. "She has a gift; a kind of seer; she can see the past and the present. This casued her brain to be stronger and she can show other people memories or visions. The last thing is what George discovered; she can talk to people in their thoughts."

I felt myself flush a deep red.

"Woah." Fred sighed in awe. "That is so cool."

Remus looked at Fred. "not if it costs you your voice."

Everyone looked at me again.

Remus explained. "She wasnt born a seer or a mute. Someone cursed her."

i stared at my shoes; I had already figured all of this out.

"Thats awful."' George said."you can never speak?"

I shrugged.

"Well." Remus started, gathering everyone's attention. "Because the person who cursed her likies Disney movies, she can speak if she kisses her 'true love'." He said, rollin his eyes.

i rolled my eyes too. It was so annoying.

Bill shrugged. "I would be kissing everyone I met."

"but she doesnt think like that." George answered for me.

My eyebrows furrowed together. How would he know that?

"She respects herself enough not to stoop like that?" George addded.

i think he's reading my mind.

"And how do you know that?" Molly asked.

George shrugged. "It's not like she goes around snogging all of the guys at the school." He said simply.

"So," Arthur said, everyone turning their attention to him. "I was wondering what everyone calls you since you only found out your name today."

I glanced at the twins, who were smiling.

"There's Elanor, Beatrice, Madison." Fred started.

My lips twitched. I was trying not to smile, but I couldnt help but picture Professor flitwick chirping "Elanor, you did wonderfully on your test."

George continued. "Megan, Alana, Morgan, Andrea, and-"

"Samantha." Dumbledore chimed. "I've always called you Samantha."

I smiled, twiddling my thumbs.

"I'm sure you can still call her that." Remus siad, glancing at me.

i nodded at Dumbledore.

"Well." Molly interrupted. "It's almost lunchtime. Ginny, help me in the kitchen."

Ginny followed her mother into the kitchen.

"So, when is your birthday?" George asked me, quite randomly.

I spoke in his mind. "April 14th."

He smiled. "About two weeks after ours, so you can perform magic too?"

I nodded.

"Wicked." George smirked.

"well then." Dumbledore said. "I think I am done here, good-bye."

I waved as everyone else said their good-byes.

Dumbledore apparated away.

A thought struck me. i spun to face Lupin; he raised his eyebrow.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a journal I found in a hiding spot at hogwarts. there was a crevice behind a tapestry and I opened it to see that it belonged to a Prongs.

I figured out about the mauraders, the twins werent exactly secretive. I handed the book to Remus.

He opened it and his eyes widened.

"Sirius." He breathed, and Sirius read over his shoulder.

"where did you get this?" Remus asked.

i told him where I had gotten it and he relayed it to Sirius.

"Who knew he kept a journal?" Sirius said, taking it and flipping through.

"I'll leave you to it." I spoke to Lupin.

I walked over to the twins

"what was that about?" Fred asked, gesturing ot Remus and Sirius.

"I found prongs' journal at school." I spoke to both boys.

Their eyes widened. Fred more so, because of the voice in his head

"you know about the mauraders?" George asked.

I nodded.

"And who they were." i replied telepatically.

Thier heads snapped to me.

"Who!?"They exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrow to say "Seriously?" and jerked my head towards the two men with the journal.

"No way." George gasped

"Lupin?!" Fred asked, shocked

I rolled my eyes

"Duh."

they glared at me teasingly, and I grinned back.

Just then, Molly called "Lunch" and brought plates of food into the room.


End file.
